Two sides of a coin
by heta-piece
Summary: Italy runs from training and an unwelcome 'Friend' decides to step in for him. How will Germany deal with the vicious and somewhat dangerous Italy around? Will Feliciano come back? (Gerita, 2p!Italy, Human names used, Swearing and slight violence, sorry for suckish summary)
1. Chapter 1

Okay first long multi chapter none crossover story, here we go! 2P!Italy, yes, rated T for swearing and violence (only slight).

I wanted to keep this short and sweet, so there's more info at the bottom. Also I apologise for sucky summary. But please Enjoy ^^

Italy runs from training and an unwelcome 'Friend' decides to step in for him. How will Germany deal with the vicious and somewhat dangerous Italy around? Will Italy come back? (Gerita, 2p!Italy, Swearing and slight violence)

* * *

Italy leaned against the old apple tree at the top of the hill. It was his most recent hiding place from Germany whenever he had run from training. From here he could hide, nap and watch the sun go down, it really was a good spot. Through heavy pants he managed to let out a small "Dammit", as he turned around and slumped down against the trunk. His eyes shut tight as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks. He felt so useless, he tried in training he really did but... whenever Germany started shouting at him he'd get scared and run away. It was just an automatic response, he couldn't help it. "I'm still here you know" A cold but gentle voice whispered in the Italian's ears startling him. Yelping he looked around, eyes wide in panic. "Oh come on Feli don't tell me you've forgotten all about me" The voice filled his head as Feliciano realised that no one was there, it was just him on the hill. Or well that is what it appeared to be to someone else.

"Lu-Luci is that you?!" He tensed already knowing the answer, a shiver running down his spine every time he heard that voice.

"Aw you do remember me, I'm touched" His voice grew louder as he mocked him He always had something to say, some way to get under his skin, well it was already literal but emotionally as well. "Long time no see" It really had been a long time, the last time the two had talked was back before he met Germany. Italy never really found out what had happened to him that night but after he hid in that crate he lost contact with him. Him being another side of himself, the side he hoped no one would ever see... Germany would never find out about. Luciano.

"Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you had left" stuttering slightly Italy closed his eyes knowing he must of seemed crazy if anyone was seein him like this, but then again, maybe he was. After all this was someone who was only heard by him, and see him sometimes if he closed his eyes. With his eyes closed it was normal just complete darkness, except when he talked to Luciano he could always see a figure talking to him, a figure with his face. A figure with his face, scarlet eyes and a baleful smile.

"Oh Feli, poor innocent Feliciano. Your never getting rid of me. " Luciano knew this was his chance, he had been kept in the darkness for so long he felt it should be Feli's turn. Let's see how he likes to be forgotten... again. "You ran away again I see, you know I could be of much more use to that German friend of yours." He spoke softly and sweetly making Feliciano feel sick.

"It- it doesn't matter Germany is my friend, he doesn't care whether I can fight or not" Trying to fight back the doubts in his head Italy suddenly began to think, maybe Germany would prefer it if he was a better soldier. Now that he really did think about it there was no real reason for Germany to even consider him a friend. But he had plenty of reasons to feel he was a burden. He was always being saved, all he did was cook and sleep, he never really had done anything productive that helped him.

"Then why does he constantly yell at you? Why is he always saving you?" Luciano interrupted the others train of thought knowing that Feliciano was beginning to doubt himself. "You know we can show him that we are better than that, we aren't a burden to him, lets prove it" Luciano stopped knowing he was going to win, he could practically see Feliciano's resolve falling apart. Sighing Feliciano opened his eyes taking a last look at the view from the hill, the air had cooled and a light breeze blew around him. The air was filled with the sound of the leaves moving and birds singing, he was going to miss this but it seemed it was time for him to go. Reclosing his eyes slowly a few stray tears fell down his cheeks.

"Fine Luci you win"

Germany marched up the hill having finished training for the day, after dismissing Japan he felt as if he should go apologise to Italy. He had been a little tougher on him that day and well he could understand why he had run away. Reaching the top of the hill he looked around, brushing the sweat of off his brow. Looking over to the tree he spotted a familiar auburn curl poking from around the other side of the tree. Walking over Germany couldn't help but admire the view from the hill, Italy certainly did have a good choice for hiding places. Well most of the time.

Looking down to the base of the tree he saw that Italy was asleep. A small smile appeared on his face as he cleared his throat in an attempt at trying to wake him. Quickly removing the smile to both scold and apologise to the smaller nation he looked down only to see that the other had not moved. He remained perfectly still, his face void of emotion and his breathing barely noticeable. Coughing again slightly louder Germany became somewhat worried, normally his heavy footsteps would alert Italy to his presence causing him to either run or apologise immediately. Having received the same response as before the blond crouched down reaching a hand out to Italy's shoulder. "Italia?" He spoke softly, worry evident in his eyes. This really wasn't like him, he slept quite a bit but he was far from being a heavy sleeper. His hand hovered over his shoulder, slightly afraid of the worst.

Blood red eyes shot open startling the German. After stumbling back Germany quickly recovered and stared down at the younger of the two. He seemed different... a bit off. He watched as the other blinked and looked around a smirk appearing on his face. Not a smile; warm and gentle, but a smirk; cold and cruel. Standing up straight Germany was able to see something was definitely not right with the Italian in front of him. "Ne, what's wrong Germany?" Italy sneered at the German crimson irises glaring at him. Taking a moment to observe the Italian further Germany noticed not only the others smile but his eyes were different as well. The kind, soft gaze of the hazel eyes he once had, had turned cold and threatening. There was something that he just couldn't even believe he was thinking this but Italy somehow seemed intimidating, he wasn't scared of the other but as he spoke the German had felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Nein, however Italy... are you feeling alright?" He paused thinking carefully of how to go about trying to find out what's happened. This 'Italy' could be an imposter and the real one could be in danger, the last thing he'd want is his... well friend getting hurt because of an error on his part. The Italian laughed taking a step forward his eyes fixed on the blond.

"Si, is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"You just look different" Germany looked away, uncomfortable from his gaze; causing another shiver run down his back.

"Maybe I am" Answering absentmindedly as he stared up at the branches of the tree. "Sorry I ran from training" He muttered as he began to walk past Germany spotting a lone apple. It was just beyond his reach; biting the side of his cheek he began looking for any lower hang branches he could hold on to in order to hoist himself up in order to reach it.

Germany tensed slightly as the Italian walked past him only to see he was of course after the food. Chuckling softly the German turned and placed his hands on the brunet's hips. "Here" he somewhat laughed as he was about to lift Italy into the air to get to it. However as soon as he was about to lift he felt his feet get swept from under him. Falling he kept his grip on Italy dragging both of them down, hitting the ground heavily. The impact temporarily winded the blond causing Italy a chance to retrieve his pocket knife from his trousers and straddle the other; pinning him down. Flicking the knife from its cover the Italian pressed the cold steel against the others neck.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading, I know it's not the best but I am trying. Sorry if the characters are slightly ooc. Also probably so many mistakes but I am so tired it's late but I owe some fanfiction so I am very sorry.

This is based on an rp starter I made up a little while ago so I would like to thank everyone who has rped this with me, I have never had anyone who was not good at this. Also a special thanks to the one person who has carried this on with me outside omegle, you know who you are.

Anyway this will be updated every week for a bit but when my work starts to pick up with school it shall be updated every fortnight.

Please leave me reviews or whatever to help me improve this, I want to continue writing and I would absolutely love for some feedback. I know I can improve I just need to know how. Oh! Also, I have a chapter in progress, I just felt like leaving it there because.

Thanks again and see ya in a week I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! I'm sorry it's late already, I kinda procrastinated work and had deadlines today, forgive me I shall avoid it in future, all that matters is it's done now and I am sorry. Thank you all so much to those who favourited and followed this and the reviews don't forget the reviews. I get so happy whenever I see those and it convinces me to get this done. Please keep the reviews coming, I am always looking to improve.

Same warnings: Gerita, 2p!Italy, Swearing and slight violence.

Anyway I've wasted enough time here ya go!

* * *

Groaning Germany felt the unfortunately familiar feeling of cold steel against his neck. Slowly he looked up, hoping that he was dreaming, although the sudden attack probably would have woken anyone. Trying to keep a straight face (Which even for him was hard to do when a knife was to his throat) he looked up to face the Italian. A shiver ran down his spine as he met the other's gaze, it was cold, vicious. His hair hung down casting a shadow across his eyes making the crimson irises seem to glow. "I-Italy?" Coughing slightly he tried not to push his throat more against the knife as he strained his neck.

"You don't touch me" The other growled back, leaning down on the German with more of his weight. "I may not be allowed to kill you but that doesn't stop me from cutting you"

That was all Germany needed to hear, quickly but carefully he grabbed the wrist holding the knife to his throat. Wrenching it away with enough force to disarm the imposter of Italy. With the knife gone he flipped the two of them over so that he was on top, he may be more forceful than his Feliciano but he still had the same physique. Pinning the other down Germany leant his arm on the others slim neck, adding pressure so as to make him stop struggling. "What have you done with Italy?" Keeping his voice low Ludwig added more weight to his arm. Who knew what had happened to his friend by now?

Ceasing his struggling the Italian stopped moving, only adjusting where his neck was so the other's arm sat as comfortably as it could. Looking at the German for a few moments a smirk broke out onto his face as he began to laugh. "You still don't get it do you?" Coughing slightly from being suffocated he kept eye contact with the icy blue glare above him. "I am him, I may not be Feliciano but I'm still Italy" Finishing he began to move again, not liking the huge weight bearing down on him currently.

"What do you mean, where is Feliciano?" Ignoring the other's squirming, he didn't understand what the other was talking about, he is Italy but he can't be if he's not Feliciano or his brother, but is there another Italy brother he doesn't know about?

"Oi, jarhead, get off 'a ' me and I'll explain it to that thick skull of yours" Stopping once more he began to kick the other in the side awkwardly. Wanting him off.

"Fine, but I'll keep the knife" Quickly taking the knife with his spare hand Ludwig got off of him, watching him carefully in case he tried to run away. He wouldn't normally back off but he looked like Feliciano (despite the eyes and smile) and pinning him down didn't feel right. Sitting up Italy rubbed his neck, glaring at the German.

"Tell me Ludwig, how much do you know bout your dear little Italy?" Sitting cross legged opposite of the German he began, "Do you know how he got through all those centuries without a wall of meat in front of him to protect him?" Watching the other carefully, Italy began to click his fingers, knuckle by knuckle. He could practically see his frustration as he realised he knew very little about the younger nation, he knew the basics of his history but he never found out more from him.

"N-Nein, I always thought his brother helped him" Admitting he knew very little about whom he had thought of as a close friend. He had just presumed his brother or someone else helped him, he had never thought as the other being alone in his fights, but now that he thought about it there was the time he heard about him and Turkey. Could this Italy be the one who helped him? "Just who are you? If you're not Italy" He asked between the other's laughter; ignoring the insults thrown at him.

"We together make Italy however him and I are separate, I am the personality that protects us, makes sure he's not alone. Not ever again" Italy looked down as his voice trailed off, that's all he was there for. To help Feliciano, he has no over purpose. Just fight. Protect.

"A second personality?" Pulling the other out of his train of thought the German scratched the back of his neck trying to make sense of all of this.

"Hey look at the brains on this guy! Yes we have two personalities, the names Luciano. Do Not Get me mistaken for the pasta brained moron that is Feliciano." he warned getting up and holding a hand out to let the German up. "Listen I need a place to hold up for a while since... well Fratello dearest isn't really keen on me" Smirking at the thought of Romano finding out he's back, he kept his hand out, not caring that he had been threatening the other just moments ago.

Ignoring the hand Germany got up, knowing he had to keep an eye on this so called other personality in Italy's body. "Ja fine, but I keep the knife and any sign of you planning on hurting anyone and that's it, I'm sure Britain will have something that he can do to force Feliciano back" Warning the Italian he began walking in the direction of his home, hoping the other had enough sense to follow him.

"Yeah, yeah, I've already had that threat from Feli-ci...ano" Jogging over to the German he felt faint, he knew this feeling. It was falling. Not falling to the ground, oh no it was falling from reality. Was his time up?! Did Feliciano see him threatening the German? Smirking to Germany he managed to say a few last words before he passed out. "Hey asshole! Catch"

Quickly catching Italy, Germany looked to the other worriedly. "Italy?" Sighing he picked him up, carrying him back to his home. Now that the Italian was unconscious and so quiet, he could try and make sense of everything that had happened. Italy had a split personality or well that's what... Luciano that was it had said. He did seem to be a better soldier, well fighter he lacked discipline it seemed. But he also seemed far too unpredictable and he hated to admit it but that.. he wouldn't go so far as say it scared him but it made him uncomfortable to say the least. Sighing he looked to the man who had Feliciano's face, he was still Feliciano but he wasn't. He'd never admitted it to him but he never wanted him to change ever.

Reaching his home he opened the door with not much difficulty from carrying the Italian back to his before. Once inside he carried him to the guest room and laid him onto the bed. Maybe he'll go back to being himself when he wakes up. At least that's what he hopes.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter, I only write small chapters I'm afraid. Also again sorry if Germany or 2P!Italy are slightly OOC as well as grammatical errors, I'm trying I promise. Anyway thank you all so much and please keep reviewing I need to know how to make this better.

See ya in a week (I will make Sunday my update deadline, but Monday shall be the latest, Sorry ^^; ))


End file.
